The Children Show (The Muppet Show)
Cast: *Kermit the Frog - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Miss Piggy - Nellie the Elephant *Fozzie Bear - Berk (The Trap Door) *The Great Gonzo - Yuckie Duck (What a Cartoon!) *Rizzo the Rat - Sledgehammer O'Possum (What a Cartoon!) *Sam the Eagle - Paddington Bear *Robin the Frog - Wellington (The Wombles) *Statler - Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Waldorf - Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Swedish Chef - McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Animal - Goofy (Disney) *Chickens - Various Chickens (Cow and Chicken and Ed Edd n Eddy) *Penguins - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker - Robot and Monster *Scooter - Justin (The Secret of Nimh) *Rowlf the Dog - James the Cat *Dr. Teeth - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Floyd Pepper - Ovide (Ovide and the Gang) *Janice - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Zoot - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Lew Zealand - Donkey (Shrek) *Sweetums - The Great Owl (The Secret of Nimh) *Newsman - Captain Chunk (Atomic Betty) *Nigel - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Crazy Harry - Aubrey *Trumpet Girl - Little Audrey *Lips - Richie Rich *Pops - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Link Hogthrob - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Dr. Julius Strangepork - Manny (Ice Age) *Uncle Deadley - Raggerty (Rupert the Bear) *Beauregard - Basil Brush *Marvin Suggs - Morph (The Amazing Adventures of Morph) *80s Robot - PeeDee (Super Magnetic Neo) *Mahna Mahna - Otis the Aardvark (CBBC) *The Snowths - Suzy Sheep and Zoe Zebra (Peppa Pig) *Big Mean Carl - Honey Monster (Super Puffs) *Baby Boss - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Bobby Benson - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Behemoth - Badger (Bodger and Badger) *Droop - Duck the Great Western Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) *Afghan Hound - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *George the Janitor - Zazu (The Lion King) *Mildred Huxtetter - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Brewster - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Thog - Little Blue the Elephant *Rufus - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Miss Mousey - Tanya Mousekewitz (An Amercian Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Green Heap - Candy Caramella (Space Goofs) *Purple Heap - Etno Polino (Space Goofs) *Whatnots - Various Animals and Humans *Whaddayasay Bird - Blu (Rio) *Forcryingoutloud Bird - Rafael (Rio) *Ohreally Bird - Jewel (Rio) *Youknow Bird - Eva (Rio) *Ohboy Bird - Nico (Rio) *Righton Bird - Pedro (Rio) *Whatnot Dancer - Oblina (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Zelda Rose - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) *Pigs - Various Elephants (Dumbo, The Jungle Book, Tarzan) *Male Koozebanian Creature - Fat Cat (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Female Koozebanian Creature - Kismet (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Baby Koozebanian Creatures - Oliver's Brothers and Sisters (Oliver & Company) *Various Mices - Various "Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers" and "Rastamouse" Mices *Various Dogs - Various Movies and TV Shows Dogs *Ernie - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale) *Bert - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale) *Big Bird - Bertie (Zigby) *Beautiful Day Monster - Dr. Blowhole (Penguins of Madagascar) *Timmy Monster - Hunger (Shreddies) *The Mutations - The Muncher (Chewits) *Mulch - Grimlock (Transformers G1) *Foo-Foo - Rita (Oliver & Company) *The Muppet Orchestra - Peppa Pig Characters, Spiders Characters, Atomic Betty Characters and Pingu Characters *Female Singers - Emily Elizabeth (Clifford the Big Red Dog), Franny (Franny's Feet), Madeline (The New Adventures of Madeline) and Litte Kate Ashby *Male Singers - Augustin (3D Movie Maker), Lord Ralphscoe (Sons of Hades and Maleifcent), Dr. Pablo Motos and Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Audience sings "Why don't you get things started" - Sarah, Nazz, Jonny, Rolf and Kevin (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Chrous singers - Donvana Oliver, Chicken (The Laughing Cow TV Advert), Atomic Roger (Atomic Betty), Edd (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy), Flynn Rider and Rapunzel (Tangled), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Bambi, Zozii (Bartok the Magnificent), Zini (Dinosaur), The Elephant Patrol (The Jungle Book), Ed and Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Wayne - Peter Pan *Wanda - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Gaffer - Emily (Thomas and Friends) *Fletcher Bird - The Big Red Chicken (Dora the Explorer) *Mean Mama - Daisy (Thomas and Friends) *Luncheon Counter Monster - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Blue Frackles - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Baskerville the Hound - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Muppaphone - Various Meerkats (Various The Lion King Movies and Shows) *Catgut - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rover Joe - Puff the Magic Dragon *T.R. the Rooster - Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh) *Miss Kitty - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Ma Bear - Princess Sylvia (Muzzy in Gondoland) *Hilda - Kariel (El Arca/Noah's Ark) Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Muppet Show Movie Spoof Category:Muppets, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:Muppets From Space movies Category:The Muppets Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol movies Category:Muppet Treasure Island Movie Spoof Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol Movie Spoofs Category:Muppets Most Wanted Category:Muppet Babies Movie Spoof Category:Muppet Babies Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures